


Catch It Like A Fever

by EonaMokaa



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carole is a mother hen, carole isn't putting up with that nonsense, end my suffering, i am way too attached to these characters, including me, it's another sickfic for the season of everyone getting sick, this show will be the death of me, tuesday has a cold but doesn't know how to take it easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Tuesday gets sick two days before a gig, but insists she's perfectly capable of performing - Carole isn't putting up with any of her nonsense.





	Catch It Like A Fever

 

 

Tuesday woke up slowly, vaguely aware of the scratchy feeling in her throat when she swallowed and the way her chest rattled when she breathed. She sat up, squinting at the light shining in her eyes from the window, and decided instead to flop right back down in the hopes of sleeping whatever she had off.   

 

As if to spite her, she felt even worse when she woke up again, no longer able to just ignore the roughness of her throat and the coughs that shook her to the core. Her clothes were sticking to her skin despite feeling as if she was sitting in a freezer, the chills seemingly reaching to her bones. Yes, today was just going to be horrible, she concluded.

 

"Tuesday, you alright?" A voice half startled Tuesday out of her tired thoughts, and she looked in it's direction to find a rather concerned looking Carole. "I heard you coughing. Do you want any tea or coffee or anything?" Tuesday leaned up against the armrest of the couch, pulling the blanket back over her legs.

 

"Uhhh....Tea would be nice, please." Tuesday replied, and if her voice was deeper or raspier than normal, Carole didn't comment on it. Instead, she hummed an agreement and set a pot to boil, grabbing the last few bags of vanilla chai tea out of the cabinet and setting them aside while she waited. There was silence for a short while, the only sounds an occasional simmer from water hitting the burner, and Tuesday could almost fall back asleep again. Almost.

 

"Is it just the coughing? Anything else bothering you?" Carole asked, her voice quiet and sweet, the worry laced throughout.

 

"Sore throat...and chills. But I'm sweating." Tuesday stopped to clear her throat, though it did nothing to rid the tickle that caused her to cough every so often. "And I'm tired." From her spot on the couch, she could see Carole frowning, her brow furrowing as she fixed up the tea. She could hear Carole mumbling something to herself, but couldn't quite catch what was being said, and within a couple minutes a hot cup of chai tea was placed in front of her on the coffee table. Carole sat down quickly next to Tuesday, raising the back of her hand to her forehead and scowling when she felt the heat radiating from the girl.

 

"Well, first off, you have a fever." Carole began, and stood up to cross the room to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet and returning with a thermometer and ibuprofen. She handed the thermometer to Tuesday, who huffed and put it under her tongue, watching as the digits climbed over one hundred. "Okay, scratch that - you have a _very high_ fever. Here. These should hopefully help reduce it a bit, but if it's still this high in a few hours we may have a problem." Tuesday accepted the two small tablets, taking them with her tea after blowing away the steam a bit.

 

"If you start feeling worse, let me know. In the meantime," Carole paused, looking over Tuesday once more; she looked miserable, noticeable bags under her eyes and shivering lightly. "Drink lots of tea and water, maybe rest a bit if you want. Just take it easy for a while. And if you get hungry, we have some cans of soup in the cabinets somewhere." She scooted closer to Tuesday, rubbing her back in slow circles before getting up. "Just focus on getting better, okay? I'll call in and tell my boss I won't be going to work today, and then I'll be right back, so make yourself comfortable." Tuesday nodded, a small smile spreading across her face as she slowly sipped at her tea.

 

* * *

 

 

Carole could have sworn she was only in the other room for five minutes. Maybe ten, but even that was stretching it. And yet, when she went back to the living area where she left Tuesday, she found the girl in question hunched over the coffee table, hastily writing in her notebook and humming short snippets and melodies to herself. With a sigh, Carole moved to sit on the couch next to her, arms crossed and stern look at the ready.

 

"Tuesday. _What are you doing_?" She hoped her voice didn't sound too firm or harsh, but she had a point to make, and she wasn't going to let this slide. Tuesday jumped a bit, nearly throwing her pencil across the room as she turned towards Carole. 

 

"Working on music for our gig?" She replied hesitantly, biting her bottom lip as she looked back at her notebook. "It's in two days, so I thought..."

 

"Absolutely not. I thought I told you to take it easy, not stress yourself out and hum until you lose your voice. We'll reschedule the gig, don't worry about it." Carole's tone was firm. She wasn't going to let Tuesday make herself even sicker. 

 

"But it's just humming! I won't lose my voice, promise!" Tuesday quipped back, her voice close to cracking now, and significantly quieter than before. Carole sighed - they were both too stubborn for their own good.

 

"Fine. Keep at it then. Just don't get surprised when your voice gives out entirely." Carole huffed, and Tuesday gave a small, triumphant grin, returning to humming short strings of melodies and jotting down possible lyrics. Carole sat back and watched, whiteboard and dry erase marker on the table when she would inevitably need them. 

 

It only took five minutes of humming for Tuesday to lose her voice completely. She tried multiple tunes, at various pitches, but the only thing that came was silence or small croaks. Tuesday finally gave up trying, accepting her fate as she leaned back into the couch and pouted. Carole took the initiative and handed her the dry erase board, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

 

"Told you so." Carole laughed, and Tuesday punched her arm lightly in retaliation. She scribbled something quickly onto the whiteboard, turning it toward her with her cheeks puffed, and Carole couldn't fight back the grin on her face.

 

"Meany, huh? I tried to warn you, but did you listen?" Carole teased, and got up to grab a bowl of cold water and a hand towel, setting them on the table in front of her and patting her lap. "Come on, then. Let's see if we can cool that fever down a bit." Tuesday smiled, taking the invitation to rest her head in Carole's lap, hooking her legs over the couch's armrest. A cool towel draped over her forehead shortly after, and Tuesday closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. For lack of anything else to do with her hands, Carole slowly raked her fingers through Tuesday's hair, combing out any tangles and massaging her scalp a bit.

 

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Carole found herself humming before long, lullabies and other slow and gentle melodies that echoed ever so slightly off the walls. When she reapplied the towel for the third time, she noticed Tuesday's breathing even out, and stopped humming just long enough to hear a gentle, though a little rattly, snoring. The white board nearly fell off her stomach, but Carole picked it up and placed it on the table, noting the words written on it: _Thank you, Carole. Love you_. Carole smiled, her heart practically melting with her love, and she bent down to kiss Tuesday lightly on the forehead. 

 

"Feel better soon, Tues." Carole hummed, and allowed the exhaustion to take over, falling into a quick sleep with her hands still tangled in Tuesday's hair and a smile on her face. 


End file.
